Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for transferring information between a subscriber's subscribed computing machines associated with a communication service supported by a centralized or distributed set of computing resources.
Related Art
Typical services for low-volume texting communications are often limited to a certain number of characters. For example, a twitter-based tweet typically permits a text message of 140 characters. Generally, registered users can read and post text-based messages, but unregistered users can only read the messages. The character limit also delineates the types of devices or computing devices that can be interconnected and the type of information that can be transmitted. There are also generally restrictions on the number of messages that can be generated and transmitted from a specific user in order to prevent a backend systems from experiencing malfunctions associated with excessive messages or tweets. Typically, users may access the services through a website interface, short-messaging service (SMS), or mobile device applications.